long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luo Hua
Luo Hua AliasesMaster of Luo Hua City City Mistress Princess County Princess FamilyTian Luo Royal Family Eastern Sky King (Father) AffiliationTian Luo Empire Tong Tian Tower Characteristics RaceHuman GenderFemale Ageunknown Grimoire Grimoire RankGold Rank Summoner RankLevel 6 Elder Innate Rank4 Cardunknown City Mistress of the fourth Floor in Tong Tian Tower. Daughter of the Eastern Sky King and Princess of Tian Luo. Description a beautiful lady wearing silk clothes and carrying a 3 tailed Snow Fox(R=47), blonde eyebrows (R=63), Laughing was Luo Hua City Mistress’ unique trait, She would laugh whenever she wanted to, not caring about any manners and would laugh unrestrainedly. Her smile was as brilliant as a flower, the sound as crisp as a bell, resounding in the heart. It had a kind of sincerity that could not be explained, causing people to feel extremely generous and truthful.(R=70) Equipment sapphire ring - Spirit Equipment?(R=90) * A soul with the appearance of countless drops of water balls surrounded her body, as if they were protecting her. Beasts [[Beasts#Guardian Beasts|''Guardian Beast]] Platinum-ranked Level 4 Light Spirit ‘'Aurora'’ *a big ball of light holding a scary amount of power. As long as it shot out, everyone in the straight line would almost instantly be turned into dust. **Rings of light appeared on the delicate hands of silk-clothed beauty who was the Master of Luo Hua City. After fusing with her delicate body, a burst of intensely cold white light shone upon everyone. After that, all of the white light condensed towards her right palm, it took far too long for the Master of Luo Hua City to condense the power. Not only that, condensing the power also took up a lot of her energy. '''Nirvana SunFlower': Elemental life guard warbeast, Platinum Level 10 (Equivalent to Heaven Stage level 5) Elemental body, King of Sunflowers, Immune against damage, weakened phase, the petals never withered. In any space of flame and light, the energy automatically returned to itself * Sunny Sunflower was a very special kind of beast which had no fighting power, it was normally an Earth Rank Level 1 plant-type beast that lived in colonies. Since they could not live without sunlight, they could not leave the Sun Valley. The Sun Valley was also known as the Hot Valley, which was the only area where Sunny Sunflower could spawn. (R=646) * after Yue Yang’s Heaven’s Fury Lotus refinement, it turned out that the Sunny Sunflower of Heaven Stage level one had successfully transformed into the Sunny Sunflowers of Heaven Stage level two. turning into a Sun scorching Sunflowers (R=658) ** skill "Blind Watch"-This offensive ability that was almost impossible to injure anybody, caused one’s vision to disappear in a short time. * He turned the Heaven’s Fury Lotus into the Fire of the Twilight Zone and took out the remaining Pure Blue Fire Form. He attempted to merge with the Sunny Sunflowers.Twilight Fire is the opposite of the Heaven’s Fury Lotus, the Sunflower was shining brightly, like the sun, but there was no light. It was like a golden moon, its color incomparably gentle.turning into a Twilight Flower and Heaven Stage level three (R=658) ** gained a spiritual attack * The Heaven’s Fury Lotus was the outer layer of flame. The Flames of Twilight was flower stem. The Pure Blue Fire Form was leaf. The perfect combination of those three was petals. The core was the Flames of Nirvana.The Twilight Flower, which was ten times smaller than it was, had now transformed into Nirvana Sunflower of Heaven Stage level five (R=659) Contracted beasts Platinum-ranked Level 5 Three-Tailed Fox *enlarged to ten times its size, becoming a seductive Six-tailed Kitsune, Six-tailed Fox Spirit was extremely pure, hence it was afraid of contamination. If its pure spirit was contaminated, then it’s battle power would be greatly reduced. * Bright Fairy * absorbing and storing its light ability(R=88) Skills Monarch’s Decree: Everyone present must fight the evil spirits, otherwise they will be regarded as deserters! *golden scepter, a golden wave of light, with a range of at least a hundred metres, spread from the staff.All the evil spirits who were enclosed by the golden light painfully screeched.a white light appeared under everyone’s feet, power and senses, under the buff of the white halo, were greatly improved. Silver Decree Inherent Skill * Aurora: **Aurora **Aurora **Aurora Other *Body Fusion > double body fusion *'Grimoire Summoning': The ability to summon the grimoire *'Halo Shield': The ability to enter and exit your grimoire halo shield. Flowers beautiful demonic flower Starlight Serene Indigo Grass Dodder Silk Sphere Fruit Tree Gold Silk Butterfly Trivia * The second woman who sleep with Yue Yang. * Doing threesome together with Shui Wu Hen. Category:Grimoire owner Category:Female Category:Tian Luo Royal Family Category:Tian Luo Empire Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Harem